Watch the World Walk By
by satinae
Summary: 6 years later, the boys still haven't been saved. But everyone survives and the boys live in harmony. Until their first hope of rescue in years ends badly. Instead of being home the boys are still stuck, plus one girl. Girl on the Island; Ralph/OC/Jack.
1. I: Rough Landing

**Watch the World Walk By**

**Summary:** 6 years later, the boys still haven't been saved. But everyone survives and the boys live in harmony. Until their first hope of rescue in years ends badly. Instead of being home the boys are still stuck, plus one girl. Girl on the Island; Ralph/OC/Jack.

**A/N:** I know there are billions of girl on the island fics, but I just couldn't resist, haha. I haven't written a fanfic in a while, but I'll try my best!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of The Flies or any of its characters!

* * *

><p><em>This wasn't supposed to happen.<em>

She was supposed to be in America, safe and sound with her father, the pilot of the failing plane.

She wasn't supposed to be on this island. The plane wasn't supposed to crash. But now here she was, scrambling for the surface of the water, the light that glared on the other side, just out of her reach. Air escaped from her lungs, through her lips to be replaced by water as her body began to give up, her thrashing beginning to calm. Suddenly a firm arm pulled her to the surface, pulling her lithe body against another, an arm wrapping around her midsection with urgent strength.

She coughed, water spilling from her lips as her arms weakly clung onto the other body, just faintly hearing the exchange of shouts between the person who had pulled her from the water and someone else in the distance. She gasped for breath, tasting the salt water in her mouth and hearing her heart beating violently in her chest.

"Hold on, I've got you," The voice said calmly and slightly out of breath as she felt him begin to try and swim. And just as she opened her eyes to get a glimpse of who had their arms around her, a flash of blond hair, blackness took her eyesight and consciousness away and everything was quiet.

* * *

><p>"A girl! A fucking girl!" Jack threw the branch he was carrying into the sand, the stick burying itself into the ground and standing upright. He kicked the sand into the air in unexplained frustration as he stormed out of the shelter of palm tree leaves, but stopped and promptly turned around and re-entered the shelter again.<p>

"Jesus Christ! Of all things we nee-!"

"Jack, shut up, you'll wake her up." Ralph crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for his rowdier counterpart to calm down. Instead, the red headed boy just whipped around and tried to land one on him, and would have succeeded if Piggy, the short, stout boy, had not pulled Jack back with all his might.

"Stop fighting! Both of you!" He shouted, his voice ringing through the cramped shelter and holding enough of a shred of authority that the other two boys quieted down. The boy marched past them and to the girl at the farthest end of the shelter, still and almost lifeless if not for the shallow breathing accompanied by a weak pulse. She was pale, unusually thin and looked delicate, as if she was a glass figurine.

"Has she woken up at all?" Piggy asked, glancing over Simon's shoulder, who sat by the girl, legs crossed, leaning against one of the wooden beam supports of the shelter. Simon shook his head, glancing back over at the other three boys.

"Hasn't moved an inch."

"Are you sure she's alive?" Ralph took a step away from Jack, the fair boy crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"Better if she wasn't." The red head spat, digging his heel into the sand.

He dropped to one knee by Simon, blatantly ignoring Jack's annoyed grumbling.

As if on cue, her eyelids flickered open, revealing startled brown eyes. And she suddenly shot up into a sitting position as she dove head first, into a coughing fit, water spilling from her lips and onto her lap and the jacket that was tossed over her shoulders. Doubled over, she clutched her stomach as her lungs emptied out the salt water that had filled it and her consciousness threatened to escape again, her vision becoming blurry. By now, even Jack was intrigued and had made his way to the makeshift bedside, though keeping his stubborn distance away from the group.

"Are you okay? Take a deep breath." Simon patted her gently on the back.

"That's stupid advice, she obviously can't breathe." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes as he scooted closer.

Her body shook and trembled, trying to maintain control of itself again. She was shivering, cold with her long brown hair matted to her face, neck and skin, her soaked clothes clinging to her body. Her skin was clammy and cold to the touch. The room whirled around her and it took her a minute to realize that she didn't know where she was, and that she didn't know what happened to her, but she knew she was being watched.

Her first instinct was to scream, the thrash and kick and punch past the boys and run as fast as she could away from them. But she didn't, and by the time Simon's hand had dropped from her back, she was staring at the boys in silence, and they were staring at her. There was one of those really strange and unusual silences.

"I'm Simon, what's your name?" He broke the stillness with a sheepish grin, and her brown eyes darted to him, studying him briefly before she opened her mouth to speak. At first no words came out, and she simply began coughing again, but when she caught her breath, she started over.

"I-I'm Holly," She managed to whisper. She was audible, but the boys still needed to strain to hear her voice, still adjusting from Jack and Ralph's loud bickering to the quiet quivering voice of the mysterious girl.

"Holly, I'm Ralph, that's Jack, and him? You can call him Piggy." Ralph smiled at her, the last comment drawing a weak smile from the girl.

"Hey!" Piggy whined, clenching his fist and crossing his arms.

"Where am I?" The brunette asked, her arms hesitantly picking the jacket up off her lap. The boys looked at each other nervously, with a little bit of humor, slightly amused. Jack was the one who laughed though.

"We don't even know, frankly." Ralph said with a nervous chuckle. "We've been stranded on this island for six years."

"Six…" Holly's eyes slowly widened, her fists unconsciously clenching tighter as her memory started flooding back into her head. And suddenly her heart dropped to her stomach and the blood drained from her face.

"N-no. Nonononono!" She scrambled to her feet, pushing past Simon and Ralph in a flurry of movement when her just knees gave out, her legs collapsing and folding underneath her as a head rush momentarily paralyzed her.

"Whoa, calm down, " Ralph and Simon turned helping her to her feet as she wriggled her arm out of their grasp, stumbling a bit and almost bumping into Jack.

"M-My father, he was in the plane, w-where is he?" She jerked from left to right and shoved past Jack and out onto the beach, running as fast as her legs would take her across the sand until something pulled her back by her wrist rather roughly. Holly jerked around, her eyes wild in panic and fright as she locked eyes with Jack, who looked as surprised as she did that he had run after her.

"L-let go." She practically demanded, though her voice was shaking and betrayed her bold request. Jack looked shocked now, shocked as if it was the first time someone had so boldly demanded something from him. The look of shock instantly turned into annoyance as Holly tried to wring her arm away to no success. The other boys had finally caught up with them, Simon and Ralph before Piggy, when Jack briefly glanced over at them and quickly released his rough grip on her arm. Holly stumbled back, grimacing and rubbing her wrist where Jack's grip held it.

"Your father's dead." Jack snapped, crossing his arms across his chest, and tossing his head the other way, his arms wrinkling the white t-shirt that clung to him, not from water, like Holly, but from sweat, from the blistering late afternoon sun. The red head jerked his head back at her, looked her up and down with a hint of disgust and quickly turned and stalked away, leaving the rest of them silent.

"Jack, apologize…" Simon turned towards Jack as he stomped by, only getting a glare that could kill.

"Shut up, Simon."

Ralph took a step closer to Holly, who stood there, looking defeated and lost and devastated all at the same time. Her head was ducked down, her slowly drying hair hung over her face, and if it had not been for the slight trembling of her shoulders or the wet drops that landed on the sand by her feet, no one would have been able to tell she was crying. She pulled away a bit as she felt Ralph awkwardly pulling her into an embrace, stumbling back and rubbing her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. The three boys watched in silence, not sure what to do and how to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Simon chirped quietly from the background, stepping up to her, and putting his hand on her shoulder, calming her silent sobs just a little bit.

"Come on, let's get you dry clothes and we'll introduce you to the rest of the boys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Yayyyy, first chapter down! I'm itching to write ore but I don't want to make one chapter too long! Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I was able to keep the characters relative IC!

Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome~


	2. II: I Hate You

Watch the World Walk By

**Summary:** 6 years later, the boys still haven't been saved. But everyone survives and the boys live in harmony. Until their first hope of rescue in years ends badly. Instead of being home the boys are still stuck, plus one girl. Girl on the Island; Ralph/OC/Jack.

**A/N:** Yayy! Chapter 2! I can't really think of a way to incorporate this all, but** Ralph, Jack, and Simon are all 18, Piggy is 17, Holly is 17. Ralph is about 5'11", Jack is about 6', Simon is 5'10", Piggy is 5'6", and Holly is 5'8"**, I know, she's tall for a girl, haha. If there're other more important things to be noted, I'll be sure to do so!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of The Flies or any of its characters!

* * *

><p>"Does it fit okay?" Ralph asked, his arms crossed uncomfortably across his chest as he stood awkwardly at the entrance of the shelter with his back facing her. He dared a quick glance over his shoulder only to get a flash of wet cloth flying over his face, startling him a bit.<p>

"Don't look." Holly muttered, garnering a quick, embarrassed apology from the fair boy at the entrance. Holly buttoned up the worn, and once completely white button up shirt, struggling to get the little white buttons in the right place. She was trying to get dressed quickly, and the anxiety of Ralph turning around or someone else accidentally catching a glimpse of her gave her the jitters. Just as she almost buttoned it up all the way, she came to horrific realization that the top few buttons were missing. She tried pulling it tighter around herself but upon slight movement, the cloth drifted apart, revealing a little too much skin then was comfortable with her. She was always the modest type.

"Is something wrong?" Ralph asked upon hearing her exasperated sighs, not daring to turn around.

"T-the shirt's missing buttons. And the shorts keep falling." Holly quickly replied, pulling the cut-up shorts a little higher on her hips. From what it seemed like, the beige shorts used to be a pair of uniform pants that were carelessly cut with a knife. She rolled up the bottom of the shorts to prevent the cloth from fraying any further.

"Uh, wait just a second." Ralph turned and disappeared, the sound of his footsteps fading into the distance. Fumbling a bit more with the shirt buttons, Holly soon gave up and carefully crept up to the entrance of the shelter. She promptly walked right into another body, nearly knocking herself over.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi-!" The red headed boy stumbled back a step, hand reaching out to the shelter for support before he suddenly stopped, and his face became almost as red as his hair. He looked away from her in slight embarrassment, glancing back only briefly to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"B-button up that shirt. Jesus Christ. I can see yo-your… B-bra." He stuttered, his face was reddening with each word. She glanced down briefly, and realized with dread that it was true, the last attached button came together just low enough that more was visible than what was comfortable. Especially visible to him, or anyone who was taller than her, which was a vast majority of the people she'd already met. Holly could feel her face heating up too, pulling the shirt tighter and crossing her arms across her chest.

"T-there're buttons missing, I can't help it. Just don't look." She turned away slightly, repeating the same words over and over again in her head.

'Jerkjerkjerkjerkjerkjerkjerk.'

Oh, and the occasional, 'Ihateyou.'

Jack glanced back at her, holding his stubborn gaze for a moment before his pride made him turn away, scoffing irritatingly before turning to walk away when another voice rung from the other side of the shelter.

"Jaaaaaack." It said warningly, like a mother scolding her child. Jack glanced in that direction with endless irritation and impatience.

"Shut up! I'm getting to it!" He barked back, crossing his arms like a child. He turned his attention back to Holly, who at this point, was more preoccupied with keeping her pants from falling around her ankles and embarrassing herself even more.

"Sorry." He muttered, and almost seemed to snarl, glancing away from the brunette.

"What?"

"I said, sorry." He grumbled again leaning a little closer, his words barely distinguishable from the guttural growl of a dog.

"You have to speak up."

"Listen up, _Molly_, I'm only going to say this one more time." Jack paused, leaning in even threateningly closer, glancing around as if he couldn't bare to let anyone see _Jack Merridew_ apologizing to someone.

"It's Holly."

"I'm. Sorry." Holly looked up at him with the blankest expression on her face she could draw. Frankly she didn't want to see him, or respond to him right now. She blinked once, then twice, every time she did so, hoping he'd magically disappear when she opened her eyes again. No such luck.

"Okay." She simply responded, and she pushed past him as she felt those bitter tears begin to find their way to her eyes. With her arms crossed in front of her, one finger looped around a belt loop to keep the pants up, Holly practically nudged Jack out of the way as she stepped out into the bright afternoon sun. 24 hours ago, she was out cold in that very shelter. 24 hours ago, she didn't hate Jack Merridew with every fiber of her being. She glanced up only briefly to catch Simon's eye on the other side of the shelter, flashing him a brief and almost sad smile as it was the only form of gratitude she could conjure up at the moment. Holly kept her head ducked down, and continued walking, feeling the hot, fine sand beneath her feet, letting her thoughts drift off from reality.

"Holly!" She looked up, and glanced over her shoulder to see Ralph picking up his pace to catch up with her. He had a rope in his hand.

"Here, you can use this as a belt." He handed her the thin rope, and glanced up at her for a moment before his face too, promptly reddened a bit.

"I'm sure no one will notice." He blurted, and it took him a second to realize he'd said it, and by then he had given up on explaining himself, although Holly knew exactly what he meant. She turned slightly away from him, looping the rope around her waist and through the belt loops.

"T-thanks for the rope!" Holly tried to chirp cheerfully, a small smile passing onto her face before she glanced back up at him, pulling her shirt a little closer together. It's wasn't like she had much to hide in the first place. Ralph turned himself to face the sea, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Piggy's going to call a meeting at the platform." He said, turning his body a bit to glance back over his shoulder. He seemed to suddenly space off for a second before he subconsciously muttered, "Funny how he became the chief."

"Oh, it's a long story." Ralph chuckled a bit, his arm dropping down by his side, hand on his hip when Holly cocked her head to the side in curiosity. There was a tense silence that only Ralph seemed to notice before he sighed, realizing she wasn't going to let the subject go.

"We had a situation several years ago when we first got stranded. I used to be the chief, but uh, things got out of control and Jack split off with most of the boys." He sighed, running a hand through his choppily cut blond hair and pushing it out of his face. "And then we lost a couple of the littleuns in a bad storm that caused a fire."

Holly suddenly looked uneasy, a little guilty for making him bring up something he didn't want to think about. He smiled sadly at her, chuckling a bit.

"And then Piggy just somehow managed to pull us all back together. And the three of us, Jack, Piggy and I, lead the boys. Mostly Piggy now though. He's a clever guy." Ralph nodded. The both of them glanced back towards the shelters at the sound of a low note, the sound of what was like a trumpet being blown.

"That's the meeting call." Ralph said, turning towards the shelters where people began to appear from hiding and onto the beach.

"There's a trumpet?"

"No, a conch shell. We've only ever found two in all the time we've been here. We broke the first one, so this one is treated like a diamond." Ralph smiled to himself before he motioned for Holly to follow him as he began to jog towards where other boys were beginning to congregate.

"C'mon, lets go." He called back to her as he already made it a couple feet ahead of her. Pausing for a moment, Holly glanced out into the ocean, feeling that nagging feeling in her chest that urged tears to her eyes before she turned, wiping them away and following after him.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry, boring chapter, it'll get more exciting soon! I promise!** Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome!** Thanks for reading! C:


	3. III: Wake up!

**Watch the World Walk By**

**Summary:** 6 years later, the boys still haven't been saved. But everyone survives and the boys live in harmony. Until their first hope of rescue in years ends badly. Instead of being home the boys are still stuck, plus one girl. Girl on the Island; Ralph/OC/Jack.

**A/N:** I have totally been procrastinating. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of The Flies or any of its characters!

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! Please quiet down!" Piggy called from the platform, waving his arms around to try and get everyone's attention. A few littleuns turned obediently to face him, sitting cross legged on the ground under the shade of the palm tree leaves. The rest continued to laugh and talk and whisper amongst each other, completely oblivious to Piggy's request.<p>

"Everyone! Please!" Piggy called out again, only to have the boys talk louder to hear each other over Piggy and the other conversations. The short, stout boy was quickly losing his patience.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" He cried, blowing into the conch shell as loudly as his asthmatic lungs would let him. A hushed silence fell over the group as everyone finally turned and gave their attention to their leader. Piggy sighed deeply, content that he had caught their attention.

"Now that I have your attention, I have some important things to address. First of all, is that the other day I came across the fire and it was unattended." Piggy put his hands on his hips, his conch shell pressed between his arm and torso. "That cannot happen anymore, we've become much too lenient."

"Second. I'm sure most, if not all, of you guys saw that plane crash a couple days ago." A burst of murmurs spread through the group of boys, quiet and unsure.

"Well, we weren't rescued, sadly. But we-or rather, Ralph, managed to rescue someone else." Piggy turned to his left where Ralph usually stood, surprised to find the spot empty. He looked over at Jack, who seemed to be intentionally giving as little attention to Piggy as possible. He glared at his bare feet, his face was red. Probably from the heat, Piggy thought.

"Where's Ralph?" Piggy called out to the boys, scanning the crowd for them, but having much trouble with the cracks in one of his glasses' lens.

"Here! Sorry!" Ralph came dashing out of brush, pushing the broad leaves out of his way. Holly followed soon after, stumbling over an upturned root in the ground. Jack suddenly looked up; his grimace turning into an even bigger frown at is the sight of Ralph was making him nauseous.

A burst of conversation suddenly sparked among the boys again, absolutely befuddled that there was a _girl_ in their presence.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Piggy called again, this time getting their attention rather easily. He motioned for Holly to come towards the front, and she did so, rather uncomfortably as she felt the stares of the boys on her. She pulled her shirt a little closer as she passed across the front and stood on the other side of Ralph.

"Everyone, this is Holly. _Be nice to her_; teach her how to do things when she doesn't know." Piggy emphasized, leaning a little to his right and finally getting Jack to look up, give him an irritated and scoot away from him. Piggy crossed his arms across his chest, satisfied that the meeting had gone smoother than most others. Holly smiled weakly; waved to the boys, feeling extremely shy all of the sudden.

"Will someone to come and rescue us?"

"Did you come to rescue us?"

"Were you flying the plane?"

"Was there anyone else on the plane with you?"

"How did you get here?"

"Where were you going?"

Question after question came from the boys, bursting with innocent curiosity, and desperate for rescue, even after all this time.

"I…" Holly paused as the boys suddenly fell into a hush to listen to her story.

"It was only my father and I on the plane. H-he was a pilot." She choked, swallowing, as she tried to continue.

"We were on our way to America… F-from England. Running from Russians-" Holly got cut off suddenly by a low but loud rumble. The four standing on the platform suddenly looked up towards the sky, Jack being the only one who leaped off the platform, kicking up a small cloud of sand as he landed. Simon, sitting at the back of the group rose to his feet and walked out from under the shade of the palm trees, followed shortly by Jack.

Approaching quickly from the unoccupied side of the island, was a dark, threatening storm cloud. The breeze was picking up, the sky quickly getting darker, and even the littleuns began to stir.

"What is it?" Piggy asked, lowered himself off the platform and onto the sand of the beach and began to weave himself through the littleuns who had begun to rise to their feet. Holly glanced at Ralph uneasily, who looked back at her quickly, shrugged and followed suit to the other two boys. The brunette quickly followed after, careful not to trip over the other kids on the way.

"It's a storm." Piggy announced, the shred of nervousness in his voice was visible.

"No shit, Sherlock." Jack retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jack, quit it." Ralph hissed at the red head that simply rolled his eyes and turned towards the sea.

"Roger, Samneric." A pair of lanky twins clumsily rose to their feet, their shaggy brown hair pulled back into short ponytails at the back of their necks, using each other to bring themselves to their feet.

"Ye' Piggy?" the twins chimed in unison, the slightly taller of the boys slicked his hair back and out of his face to look identical to his twin's. The shorter one seemed to fidget a bit, looking restless and anxious at the same time. He suddenly leaned down, sharply nudging another boy in the shoulder. The tanned boy suddenly stirred from his nap, using the tree he leaned against to pull himself to his feet. He was tall, tanned and toned, his dark hair was sloppily cut and his dark eyes looked tired and uninterested. That is, until his gaze fell upon the newest member of their community. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and leaned over and whispered something to Sam who proceeded to shrug.

"You guys take the littleuns to the cave. The rest of us will carry back what we can save." Ralph spoke for his shorter friend, not taking his eyes off of the rapidly approaching storm. The twins nodded eagerly and quickly began herding the younger ones, who, reluctant at first, eventually complied. Roger didn't budge, his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced back between the twins and the kids and the rest of them on the beach.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Roger asked, stepping out onto the beach. Piggy glanced at him urgently, looked him up and down as he was making up his mind.

"Okay, Roger, you go with Jack, I'll go with Ralph, Simon, you're with Holly. Don't lose each other okay? If anyone gets stranded out here you're screwed." They all agreed with a quiet or nervous nod. Jack and Roger turned away, and dashing down the shore towards the shelters with the others quickly following after.

"Holly, Simon! You guys bring back the two mats and the knives back to the cave, okay?" Piggy shouted over the wind that had begun to pick up dramatically, whipping their hair around and blowing up clouds of dust.

"Okay!" Simon called back, turning and motioning for Holly to follow him.

The two dashed across the sand into a trembling shelter, shaking violently from the wind and rattling the stacks of wood around. Simon quickly dropped to his knees, rolling up a straw mat woven together with strips of cloth and grabbing a black pouch that sat in the corner, tossing it to Holly. She clumsily caught it, surprised by the weight despite the size of the bag.

"The knives, be careful with them." Simon shouted to her as she nodded, helping him roll up the second mat. The lanky boy tucked both mats under his arms and maneuvered out of the shelter with minimal damage to the structure itself. He stumbled immediately, as the wind blew at him in strong gusts, nearly knocking him over.

"You know the way right? This way," Simon mouthed, motioning towards the woods, right in the direction of the storm cloud. Holly stood and watched in awe for a moment, until a flash of lightning, promptly followed by a deafening crack of thunder rudely snapped her out of her daze and sent her running to catch up to Simon. Holly stepped ahead of him, pushing the brush away to let him through. She turned momentarily, glancing out into the ocean, tossing and turning in an untamable anger. All she could do was watch and get that feeling in her gut, that wrenching feeling.

"Come on!" Simon nudged her when she didn't budge. She snapped out of it again and disappeared after Simon into the thickest part of the jungle.

It was hot and humid, almost unbearably so. Although the jungle was in shade, the heat that found its way between the overgrowth was trapped and made the whole jungle feel like a sauna. Holly stumbled closely after Simon, glancing over her shoulder every once in a while and looking for the rest of the group that they'd quickly left behind. She turned around just in time before running right into Simon, who had stopped, dropping one of the mats to the ground and supporting himself with his free arm against a nearby tree trunk. His shoulders rose and fell quickly, his body still and free of trembling, but leaning back and forth a bit.

"S-simon? What's wrong?" Holly stepped to his side, maneuvering herself in front of him.

"I-I'm dizzy. I think I'm going to pass out." He muttered.

"W-what? Should we take a break?"

Wide-eyed, he blinked once, then twice and shook his head like a dog. He bent over and picked up the matt again, stepping past Holly again. And then his legs suddenly gave out, and he crumpled to the ground, cushioned by the grass and bushes.

"Simon!" Holly quickly dropped to her knees by her friend, shaking him and trying to get him to wake. Out cold. Shit.

"Oh god." A rumble of thunder. Holly felt something wet fall on her arm, she quickly wiped it away, glancing up towards the treetops. It was beginning to rain. She tried tugging on his arm again, trying to wake him up.

"Simon-Simon, wake up!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN**:_ You wanted Samneric and Roger, you got them. Yeaaaaaaah! Sorry Roger seems kinda OOC, it's kinda hard when you can't do much with him :'D _

_**Reviews and Constructive criticism, please! (:**_


	4. IV: Jealousy

**Watch the World Walk By**

**Summary:** 6 years later, the boys still haven't been saved. But everyone survives and the boys live in harmony. Until their first hope of rescue in years ends badly. Instead of being home the boys are still stuck, plus one girl. Girl on the Island; Ralph/OC/Jack.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long! I meant to post this before I left for Chicago on Friday last week, but I didn't get to finish before I had to go ): Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of The Flies or any of its characters!

* * *

><p>Ralph trudged out from the rain and into the shelter of the cavern, soaked to the bone and leaving a trail of water wherever he walked. He pushed his hair back and out of his face, dropping the heavy bag and containers of fruit and firewood onto the ground and hunching over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.<p>

"Simon? Is that you?"

"Nope, sorry, you'll have to settle for a Ralph instead," The fair boy looked up, seeing Jack approach quickly, only to realize it wasn't the boy he was looking for.

"Fucking fantastic. Where's Piggy?" Jack crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his foot as if he was suddenly impatient. He was soaked too, but not so much as Ralph was, his red hair matted to his face and neck, slowly drying. His shirt was off and hung on a branch by the fire to dry.

"I-I'm here!" Piggy straggled in, carrying his one woven basket in his arms. He dropped the basket on the ground in exhaustion and practically collapsed on the floor. The shorter boy leaned against the wall of the cave, just barely out of range of the rain.

"Simon and Holly haven't come back yet?" Ralph asked slightly out of breath. He stretched, holding his hands behind his neck as his shoulders rose and fell in time with his rapid heartbeat.

"No, not yet." Jack replied shortly, stalking over to where Piggy sat and picking up the basket in his arms and moving it away from the entrance of the cave.

"What? But they left first, I saw them."

"I know, idiot Simon must've gotten lost." Jack rolled his eyes, glancing past Piggy and out into the rain and jungle. He stared for a moment, searching for moving figures in the distance but gave up after a couple seconds.

"But Holly should know the way too, I just showed her today." Ralph said, bending over to pick up the bags he had brought up and moving them to the side of the cave. Jack glanced back at Ralph and for a split second it almost seemed as if he was angry with hi, which to be frank, wasn't that rare of an occurrence. He glanced into the depths of the cave, seeing the flickering light of a fire and the shadows of the littleuns zipping past the wall every once in a while.

"I'll get Roger and we'll go look for them," Jack automatically volunteered, glancing at Piggy as if asking for approval, but not looking long enough to ever receive a response. The red head turned and jogged deeper into the cave, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Ralph called after Jack, glancing at Piggy, who nodded and waved him off, still too out of breath to say anything.

"Go, be careful." He rasped, hunching back over again.

* * *

><p>Oh god, what was she going to do? It was raining so hard and the both of them were getting soaked, but Simon refused to wake up. Holly quickly pulled him to a sitting position against a tree, pushing his hair away from his neck. A pulse, okay, good, that was progress. She tried to lift him up again; searching for every ounce of strength she had in her body to lift him. No luck.<p>

"Damn it!" Holly cursed, punching a clenched fist into the dirt at her feet that was quickly turning into mud. The wind began to affect even the inside of the jungle, swinging the trees this way and that, threatening to topple them. And the ominous rumble and crack of thunder didn't help her nerves. She hated thunder.

"Wake up, Simon, oh god, please wake up." Holly begged, shaking her friend by the shoulder. And then she heard it, that shout. That muffled sound that was practical inaudible underneath the rain and wind and thunder. Holly froze, a chill running up her spine. Who knows what was out in this jungle, what if there was something dangerous, something that would hurt them.

She glanced over her shoulder quickly, fearfully, when an idea popped into her head. She quickly scrambled to the bag she'd dropped, frantically opening the bag and clumsily pulling out a hunting knife for protection. It was getting closer, the voice, the sound, whatever it was.

"W-who's there!" Holly called out, holding the knife by her side, rising to her feet with her back against the trunk of the tree Simon was leaned against. To her left! Holly spun around, lunging the knife in her hand forward in a blind attempt to harm whatever it was that was there.

"Ahh! Shit! What the hell!" Roger hissed, pulling away and pulling Holly's arm with him, yanking the knife out of her and. He had slight gash from his left shoulder to collarbone and it was quickly spilling blood, staining his shirt red. Roger threw the knife to the ground, the blade getting lost among the mud and brush of the jungle.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you there! I'm so sorry!" Holly gasped, her hands flying to her face, hovering over her mouth in surprise and fear and relief all at once.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" A voice called from the other side of the wall of trees that Roger had appeared from. A familiar red head pushed past the brush, stumbling into the slightly wooded area.

"She fucking cut me with the knife." Roger muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth and gently clutching his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry…" Holly squeaked, shuffling back a bit from the two of them.

"Haha, shit, she's got a good reflex. Where's Simon?" Jack glanced at her, raising a curious brow.

"H-he passed out." Holly quickly stuttered, dropping to her knee by Simon to let them see.

"Ugh, fuck, he passed out again?" Jack cursed, giving a deep burdened sigh. "Move, I'll carry him back. Roger, you can still get the mats right?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, stop apologizing." Jack muttered.

"Hey Jack, what about Ralph?" Roger asked as he bent over to pick up the mats, accidentally, or maybe purposely bumping into Holly with one of them. She stumbled back and out of the way pressing herself against the tree and slowly sliding to the side to go pickup the bag she had dropped earlier.

"Hmmm," Jack paused momentarily with Simon halfway off the ground, limp and looking a lot like a ragdoll. The red head smirked as he glanced back at Roger and Holly.

"He's a big boy, he can find his way back." He almost snickered as he finally hauled Simon all the way onto his back, carrying his friend piggy-back style. "Ugh, Jesus Christ, Simon's heavy."

Holly looked up at the two boys, and glanced back over her shoulder. Should she go look for Ralph? He must've come out to look for the two of them too. Jack and Roger certainly didn't intend to. After a moment's hesitation, Holly decided to follow the two boys back to the cave instead.

* * *

><p>"He's alright, right?" Holly pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, adjusting herself on the log that she sat on. The light of the fire flickered before her, radiating a comforting kind of warmth. It was the fourth time she'd asked in the past half hour, and Piggy patiently nodded from his side of the fire, passing a glance at the passed out boy that lay outstretched beside them.<p>

"Yeah, he'll be fine, don't worry so much." Piggy reached his hands out towards the fire, feeling the heat from it warm his shivering bones.

"However…" Piggy glanced to the side at Jack who was putting on the shirt that finally dried, his red hair had returned to its long unruly locks as well, dried of the rain that had drenched it before. "I don't know about Ralph. Wherever he is."

"He'll be fine." Jack smirked from his corner, fixing his shirt as he made his way over to the fire to warm himself as well. "He knows how to get back."

"I thought you guys were supposed to stay together." Piggy frowned.

"I never said that."

"Where's Roger?"

"Probably asleep. Or bandaging that nasty cut Molly gave him." Jack gestured to the brunette that he sat besides, with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up! It's _Holly_, and it was an accident!"

"Yeah, whateve-"

"JACK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." The three of them suddenly turned towards the entrance of a cave where a figure was stalking in from the storm, dripping water from every limb and part of his body.

"Speak of the devil!" Jack clapped in laughter as he rose to his feet and turned towards Ralph.

"Welcome back buddy-," Ralph almost instantly silenced Jack as he grabbed the red head by the collar and yanked him around, throwing the slightly taller boy into the wall of the cave, disorienting him for just a moment.

"Don't fucking 'buddy' me. You completely ditched me out there." Ralph snarled, the fist gripping Jack's collar tightening threateningly as he shoved Jack harder against the wall. The red head suddenly jerked him away, shoving the blond away from him as a slew of profanity flowed from his lips and he pounced on top of Ralph, landing a swift punch to the jaw. And in the blink of an eye, the two boys had turned into a jumbled mess of flying fists and tangled limbs as they wrestled each other on the ground, each fighting the other with equal force to gain control of the situation.

"Hey! Quit it you two!" Piggy jumped to his feet and stumbled over trying to pull one boy from the other but to no success. Holly jumped in, blindly grabbing an arm and yanking the body away with all her strength, managing to pry Jack off of Ralph.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ralph hissed as he pulled himself up to a sitting position and Jack forcefully pulled himself from Holly's frantic grip.

"I should be asking you that, you asshole. You think you're all fucking high and mighty because you're Ralph and you saved somebody's life?" Jack barked back.

"What the hell are you talking abou-?"

"Forget it, fucking asshole." Jack half muttered as he turned and stalked off deeper into the depths of the cave. His muttering and footsteps echoed over the crackling of the fire and the silence that the remainder of the group had fallen under. Ralph's shoulders rose and fell in time with his breath, his face twisted in a disgusted and frustrated scowl. He pushed himself to his feet, brushing off the back of his shorts and legs, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his arm, which had become stained red from blood.

"What's his problem?" Ralph muttered as he seated himself on a log by the fire, wringing the water out of his hair.

"Mmm, he's just jealous." Everyone suddenly turned toward Simon, who had woken up during the commotion and was rubbing his eyes, sitting cross-legged on the floor, unusually close to the fire.

"Simon! You're awake!"

"I told you he'd be fine." Piggy let a small relieved laugh escape, pretending to not have been startled by Simon's sudden consciousness.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked, ignoring everyone else's concern of Simon's health.

"You know, Holly's the first and only girl on the island and you were alone with her earlier." Simon said, seemingly unconcerned as the other two, Holly and Piggy, took their respective seats around the fire. Simon poked at the fire with a twig, lifting it out and blowing out the flames that danced on the end of it every once in a while.

"W-what? How do you know?" Holly asked, her face becoming flushed all of the sudden. Yeah, they had been alone, but it wasn't like they were doing anything, he was just showing her around.

"I can read him like a book. Why else do you think he left Ralph out in the rain? He wanted a bit of payback."

"Wait- Wait, how did you know that? I thought you were passed out…?" Holly wrinkled her brow in confusion, leaning forward and towards Simon who looked up at her with distracted eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, I was awake by the time Jack threw me on his back." The three of them stared at the boy in disbelief for a good couple of seconds while he turned his attention back to the fire. "Anyways, I thought I'd take advantage of a free piggy back ride"

"But then what were you doing just now?" Ralph and Piggy both asked in unison as Holly leaned back, a silly grin of relief plastered on her face.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just sleeping." He looked up again to Piggy giving him a jaw drop of disbelief, Holly bursting into laughter, and Ralph running his face over his hand in exasperation.

"Oh, Simon. You're unbelievable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The other day I watched X-Men: First Class, fell in love with Banshee/Caleb Landry Jones instantly. And the bromance between Charles and Erik, ohgod. I'm in the process of working out the kinks of a First Class fic with Banshee/Sean Cassidy. There need to be more fanfics revolving around him, yess. Maybe I just have a soft spot for Gingers, haha. **Constructive Criticism and Reviews are moremoremore than welcomed! Thanks! (:**_

_**EDIT: **Whoops! Oh goodness, thanks for letting me in on that typo, Haeli Elizabeth! (:_


	5. V: What're you going to do about it?

**Watch the World Walk By**

**Summary:** 6 years later, the boys still haven't been saved. But everyone survives and the boys live in harmony. Until their first hope of rescue in years ends badly. Instead of being home the boys are still stuck, plus one girl. Girl on the Island; Ralph/OC/Jack.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! D:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of The Flies or any of its characters!

* * *

><p>"Huh, you braided your hair?" Simon tilted his head to the side as he took a big bite out of the fruit in his hand. It was true, her long brown hair was braided to the side and lazily snaked from over the front of her right shoulder to about mid torso.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't want to get any branches or leaves stuck in my hair," Holly explained with a sheepish grin. She twirled the end of the braid around her index finger and crossed her legs in front of her, glancing up at Simon as she blew on the sparks on the logs, trying to reignite the fire that had gone out.

"Just let it go out, we couldn't catch any fish." Ralph said as he trudged over to the two, dropping a patched up, and empty sack down on the grass by Holly.

"That's 'cause Ralph sucks at fishing." Jack retorted, plopping himself down on the sand between Simon and Holly. Ralph flashed the red head a glare and seated himself on the other side of the brunette.

"No, it's because you two were bickering non-stop." Piggy corrected, taking a seat as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. They sat around the dead fire in silence, drawing circles in the dirt when Simon finally piped up again, mouth full of fruit.

"Where's Samneric?"

"They've been with the littleuns all day."

"What about Roger?"

"He said he was going to get fruit," Jack answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Sure is taking a long time though."

"Should we go look for him? It's getting dark…"

"I'll go." Simon rose to his feet, tossing the pit of the fruit he had been eating over his shoulder. He waved quickly, not bothering to hear the rest of them reason with him before he jogged away and into the jungle.

"Wait! Simon!" Ralph hopped to his feet as Jack rose from the ground as well.

"Bloody…" They both started after him, knowing the clumsy boy would either get lost, pass out from the heat, or just completely forget to actually look for Roger.

"Oh boy." Piggy sighed as he finally pushed himself to his feet as well. He gave out a heavy sigh, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I better go after those two, or we could end up with two corpses by morning." Piggy glanced into the woods, looking rather hesitant to go. His face was red and his shirt clung to him with sweat.

"I'll go." Holly offered, gingerly picking herself off the ground before patting Piggy on the shoulder and getting him to take a seat. "Relax, I should know the place well enough to find them and keep them from tearing each other's hair out." She smiled, as she stepped over the half burned logs of wood and turned slightly to wave to Piggy.

"Th-thanks Holly… Be careful!" She nodded with a smile and pushed past a bush and stepped into the darkness and heat of the jungle. She trekked carefully through the wildlife, listening closely for the sound of one of the boys' voices. Either they were miraculously not arguing with each other, or they were too far away from Holly to hear their two man war.

"Ralph!" She tried, as a branch flew into her face and she caught it just in time before it slapped her.

"Jack?" No responses.

Holly sighed, and continued on through the woods, listening very carefully for any sign of life. After a good 15 minutes of trekking through the woods, she was almost sure at that point that she had gone in the wrong direction and needed to turn around. She looked up at the top of the trees, searching for any sunlight, but most of it had already drifted behind the horizon, and the sky was a dark blue, the stars of the night well on their way out to their respective places in the sky.

"Damn stupid Jack and Ralph for fighting all the time." Holly muttered to herself, crossing her arms in frustration as she turned in a semi circle, surveying her options before deciding which direction to go in. She had wandered into an unfamiliar area where the trunks of the trees were huge and much bigger than the other ones. The trees also stretched higher up in the sky, and it was noticeable that the boys didn't venture into this part of the woods as often.

"And damn Roger for taking so long to get back to the beach…" She spun around, deciding to go back in the direction where she came from when she found that with only one step forward, she stepped on something and also ran smack dab into a torso.

"Excuse me?" The voice was deep, and thick with expectation as if it were a teacher scolding his student.

"S-sorry about that! Wai- Roger is that you?" There was a silence, and in the darkness it was hard to make out the features of the person who stood in front of her, but from closer studying she could tell it was Roger.

"What're you doing here?" The way he asked was more like a demand; his voice was cold and sounded like venom towards her. She noticeably stiffened and became extremely uncomfortable suddenly, sensing his level of agitation towards her.

"Er-Well, Simon and Jack and Ralph came looking for you so I decided to help out- You know, keep Ralph and Jack's fists to themsel-,"

"Well what if I didn't want to be found? What are you going to do about that then?" She could feel him stepping threateningly closer, and she found herself shuffling backwards in response.

"What- I don't-," She felt her back press against the solid bark of a tree trunk, and silently cursed to herself as she began to turn to the side to step around the tree when his fist fell against the trunk, right by her face and stopping her from moving in that direction.

"And what're you going to do about this scar you gave me?" He hissed, she could feel his breath against her ear, and she moved to push him away from her but he simply grabbed her wrists, easily overpowering her, and pinned the above her head to keep her from punching him.

"R-roger, let go." She gathered up all the courage in her to stand up to him, but he barely reacted, a wicked smirk crossing his face instead.

"What're you gonna do about it?" He reached up with his other hand, taking her braid into his grip.

"Roger. Let go, seriously." She struggled against his grip, only to feel him pin her wrists down harder against the bark, scraping her skin against it. For a moment she saw his cruel smirk in the light of the moon and stars, and it sent shivers up her spine and sent her struggling as he pressed himself closer, his free hand pressing down on her hip bone, and pushing her against the tree.

"Roger! Stop! Let. Go." Holly mustered all the strength in her body to push him away, but her years of engaging in athletics in school was no match for his years of survival out in the wilderness.

"What're you going to do about it?" He hissed, his hand trailing dangerously close to her waistband, his thumb slipping underneath when suddenly he was completely pulled away from her all at once. Holly quickly stumbled away from the tree and into a slightly open space where two familiar mops of red and blond hair had tackled Roger to the ground, requiring both of them to match Roger's relentless strength.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jack hissed in pure anger, as he caught one of Roger's flying punches and managed to roll out of the way of Ralph when he got hurled off of Roger. Roger pulled himself to a sitting position, looking much less smugly threatening than before as he wiped the blood from the side of his face.

"Just joking around a bit." He lied, smirking up at his red headed friend who was seething in rage.

"Didn't look like joking to me." Ralph shot back as he gathered himself and his shaken senses off the ground and stood by Jack

"You're too uptight, Ralph. Or are you just jealous as well? Hmm, Jack?" Roger grinned, as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Shut the fuck up." Jack hissed under his breath, his fists clenched by his side as he did a fantastic job of controlling his temper.

"Come on, hit me. Or are you too afraid to?" Roger taunted, as the three stood off in a triangle, and Holly stood meekly to the side, rubbing her wrists which stung from the dirt in the scrape on the back of her hands. The three glared at each other, before Ralph finally turned away from them and towards Holly.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, stepping up to her as he gently took her wrists into his hands when she tried to hide them away. The blond frowned, and turned her hand over, inspecting it for injuries.

"I'm okay." Holly said quietly, her former gusto now diminished to the bravery of that of a mouse in a room full of cats.

"We'll get this fixed up." Ralph said, releasing her hands with a gentle smile. He glanced over his shoulder at Jack who had turned his back on Roger and was now approaching the two with a dark frown on his face.

"Let's fucking go." The red head urged them on.

"What about-"

"Fuc-forget about it!" Jack snapped, as he grabbed Holly by the wrist rather roughly and dragged her after him and away from Ralph.

"W-wait!" She stumbled over his feet, grimacing as she tried to wring her hand out and he gently loosened his grip. The blond glanced over his shoulder to see Roger grinning wickedly at them, flashing Ralph a look before he turned in the opposite direction of them, towards the other end of the beach where the littleuns were.

"Forget about him." Ralph muttered under his breath, turning to trail after Holly and Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Ohmeohmyyyyy, I decided to make Roger an antagonist. We need some more dramallama~ If you guys haven't noticed,** I've been working hard on an x-men:first class fanfic, please go take a peek! **It unfortunately hasn't gotten as much love as this story has, so if you guys have time, it would be awesome if you could check it out, even if you haven't watched the movie yet. It's a good movie, I recommend you watch it if you haven't! Okay, enough rambling, **reviews and constructive criticisms are more than welcome! (:**_


	6. VI: Maggie

**Watch the World Walk By**

**Summary:** 6 years later, the boys still haven't been saved. But everyone survives and the boys live in harmony. Until their first hope of rescue in years ends badly. Instead of being home the boys are still stuck, plus one girl. Girl on the Island; Ralph/OC/Jack.

**A/N:** It's been a while, but I'm back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of The Flies or any of its characters!

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt?" Simon held her hand in his, gingerly blowing away the sand that got into her raw, scraped and bleeding hand. She cringed, squinting her eyes and turning away slightly but shaking her head.<p>

"We should disinfect it." Piggy mused, hovering over them with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He turned around and looked at Jack who laid out by the fire, using a log as a pillow with his hands tucked behind his head and turned slightly away from them, pretending not to be listening.

"Disinfect it with what?" Holly looked up at him, fidgeting in her seat on the log, just imagining the stinging pain of salt water in an open wound. Simon looked at Piggy dubiously, almost frowning at him.

"The disinfectant cream from the first aid kit." Simon looked back at Holly, looking her in the eye briefly before almost uncomfortably breaking eye contact.

"You guys recovered the first aid kit from the plane?" Holly furrowed her brow at Simon, searching for an answer on his face, he didn't look at her, and Piggy began to fidget uncomfortably.

"You haven't told her?" Ralph stood at the edge of the campsite, stepping over a stack of logs to the rest of the group. "Where's Samn'eric?"

"What?" Holly looked up at Ralph, only receiving a brief glance in return.

"They went to find some fruit and took the littleuns with them." Piggy explained as Ralph nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get the first aid kit." Ralph muttered, barely audible over the crackling of the fire and the rustling of things in the woods as he turned away from the group and began walking in an indeterminate direction.

"What's going on?" Holly pulled her hand away from Simon, who didn't look up, but turned instead to look up at Piggy who suddenly seemed to break out in a sweat.

"W-well…" Piggy stammered, taking a seat on the ground in front of them.

"You're not the first girl to get stranded on this island." Everyone turned to see Jack sitting up, leaning against the log with his elbow propped up, head leaning into his hand. He looked nonchalant, almost bored.

"What do you mean?" Holly looked at him intently as he made bold eye contact, neither faltering nor looking away.

"I mean, you're not the first one to crash on this island in the past 6 years. There was another plane and another girl."

"Jack." Piggy tried to get his attention, his voice trying to be almost scolding.

"Her name was Maggie, and there was a boy too but he died after a couple hours." The red head pulled out a piece of fruit seemingly out of nowhere, taking a big bite from it.

"What happened to her?" Holly furrowed her brow.

"She died." Jack said almost simply as he stood with a quiet grunt. "I'm going to help look for food."

"Wait, Jack!" Holly called after him, rising to her feet as he waved her off and disappeared. She seated herself roughly with a huff, crossing her arms in frustration. She looked at Piggy and Simon with a hard stare.

"Explain." She said simply as Simon fidgeted uncomfortably and Piggy swallowed hard.

"Well we were only 16 then." Piggy began.

"But I thought you said I was the first and only girl…" Holly frowned, thoroughly confused.

"We don't talk about Maggie anymore. Especially around Ralph, Jack thought it'd be better if we all agreed to just pretend it never happened." Simon explained with a sigh, "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Holly shook her head, "It's okay, it's not that big of a deal, just explain because I still don't get it."

_And Jack? He was concerned about Ralph…?_ The brunette inwardly wondered.

"Ralph fell for Maggie." Piggy said with a sigh. "I think most of did at least a little bit, but he was really in love with her."

"She was a lot like you, very charming for a 15 year old girl."

"I'm not that charming." Holly raised a brow at Simon and looked at Piggy as he continued to explain.

"You look a lot like Maggie did." Piggy explained, pressing his lips thin as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"But how did she die?"

"In the fire." Simon said, wringing his hands and glancing over his shoulder nervously. "She went back into the fire to try and save the littleuns."

"Ralph was devastated. He went missing for at least two weeks after the accident. And when he came back he didn't speak or respond to anyone for weeks and barely communicated with anyone in the months that followed. It was like he'd died in the fire with her." Piggy said, drawing circles in the dirt with a twig. He snapped it in half, turning and tossing it into the fire.

"He's better now, but he hasn't been as lively as he used to be. At least…" Simon looked up at Holly who returned his glance with a confused look, "Until you came along."

"But that's all in the past now." Piggy quickly said, putting an end to the conversation. "We just don't talk about Maggie around Ralph."

"What about me?" They all jumped, looking up to see Ralph appear with a small metal case under his arm, "Where'd Jack run off to?"

"He went to look for food." Simon said as Piggy quickly shifted over to allow room for the blond to sit with them. Ralph took a seat, flipping the top of the case open and rummaging through its contents before he pulled out a small white jar and set it down on the ground, rearranging the case's contents before locking it shut again. The blond looked up, noticing their silence.

"What?" He looked at them, slightly confused.

"Nothing." Piggy quickly blurted, shaking his head. Ralph shrugged and twisted off the top of the jar to reveal the white crème inside, noticing that it was barely used.

"You guys don't use the crème often? Even when you and Jack get in a fight?" Holly asked, looking up at Ralph. He looked back at her, straight into his eyes but suddenly the way he looked at her didn't seem as innocent and normal as it used to be. She felt a slight chill run down her spine.

"We don't usually get cut or anything, just a couple bruises before we get bored." Ralph said, looking away from her as he took a bit of the disinfectant and her hand, dabbing the cool crème on the cuts. Holly nodded silently, looking over at Piggy and Simon who exchanged looks between the two.

"You should be alright." Ralph said as he was finishing up, "The crème works really well."

He looked up at her again, making eye contact as he held it for a few moments and then he looked away and rose to his feet, turning away from them and taking a seat at the next log over, rummaging in a sack for food and leaving Holly wondering.

Who did he see when he looked at her, was it her or was it Maggie?

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! Sorry it's taken so long to write another chapter haha, I haven't forgotten about this, I promise! And I may or may not be starting a new fanfiction for a show that I've fallen in love with ;) **Review, favs and constructive criticisms are welcomed and encouraged!**


End file.
